Daeric
}} The last survivor of the Boar's Hoof tribe, Daeric plays a minor role in the Glory of Days Past campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Biography Early life Daeric was born not long before the Reckoning in a Krewlodish tribe by the name of Boar's Hoof. The cataclysm that destroyed the world of Enroth claimed a heavy toll, and only a few members of the Boar's Hoof (including Daeric) managed to escape through magic portals in Axeoth, where they settled in the Tribal Lands. Shifty people, the Boar's Hoof tamed cerberi to do the hunting and built a garrison to guard the tribe's land. Unfortunately, the peaceful life didn't last long and Boar's Hoof was caught in the middle in a clash between the unified Barbarian clans led by Waerjak and a power-hungry warlord, Hundric. The Boar's Hoof decided to maintain it's neutrality, and didn't allowed Waerjak to cross their garrison in order to reach and eradicate Hundric. Waerjak chose to search for another path to the enemy's lair, but Hundric had no remorse in seizing the garrison in order to reach his foe. All the Boar's Hoof tribe was exterminated by Hundric's soldiers (including women and children) and only Daeric managed to escape the slaughter. The accident After fleeing from the attacked garrison, Daeric headed for the army of Waerjak, trusting him for the decision to leave the Boar's Hoof tribe alone. As it was expected, Daeric was well welcomed, and after he told his story, Waerjak promised to avenge the Boar's Hoof tribe. Daeric was given a position of leadership for being the last member of his tribe, and thus its representative in the tribes council. Soon after, the clash between Waerjak and Hundric occurred, with the victory of the former. Hundric escaped to his main fortress, Clomden, where he managed to capture and enslave the Barbarians that hid in the wilderness during the fight (some of whom were the families of Waerjak's soldiers). Afterward, he began to work the new slaves to death in order to rebuild his destroyed army. Waerjak marched on Clomden, and in the fight that ensued, he putted an end to Hundric's bloody reign. During the victory celebrations, Daeric told Waerjak that an accident had happened, and Hundric committed suicide in prison. Knowing that only a few hours before Hundric shamefully begged for his life, Waerjak came to the obvious conclusion and dismissed Daeric, telling him that "This will be the last time a prisoner of mine has an accident, Daeric. ...If it happens again, the Boar's Hoof tribe will have a similar accident." Boar's Horn Soon after the battle, Daeric expressed his desire of exterminating Hundric's tribe as part of the revenge, even if the Three Horns hated their chief and their only crime was that they were too weak to overthrow him themselves. To complicate matters, the Three Horns asked for assistance from Waerjak's alliance in rebuilding their homes from the extreme poverty into which Hundric drove them, and turning them down was not Waerjak's idea of honor. Badly wanting to settle the matter and knowing that without his help hundreds of Barbarians would starve come winter, Waerjak came with a plan that also hampered Daeric's attempt of destroying the Three Horns. Knowing that Daeric stated that the Three Horns have their guilt in the slaughter of the Boar's Hoof for "standing by and watching", Waerjak asked Hundric's clan to pay a blood price: he bound Anda, the daughter of the Three Horns chief, in marriage to Daeric, and merged the Boar's Hoof with the Three Horns in a new tribe named Boar's Horn, ruled by Daeric and Anda, and subsequently by their heirs. Daeric was not happy, but he ceased his campaign against the Three Horns, knowing that destroying the tribe would also destroy his future. Gameplay Scenarios Glory of Days Past One Tribe: Waerjak orders Daeric to marry Anda, a member of Three Horns tribe. Appearances Daeric appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Category:Heroes IV characters